Hope to Cope
by Gr33nJ3w3lRain
Summary: After the death of Lily's Dad, Dumbledoore recommends her to a teen hot-line to seek counseling over her Dad's death. Who ends up being on the other end of the phone line the day Lily finally makes the decision to call? James Potter. JL pairing R
1. The Hotline

_AN: Don't own Harry and the gang, so don't sue I'm poor._

**_Hope to Cope_**

_Chapter One: The Hot-line_

5 days 22 hours 43 minutes and 18 seconds. It had been 5 days 22 hours 43 minutes and 18 seconds since her father had died, and Lily had been in bed for 5 days 20 hours 22 minutes and 7 seconds. She slept in her bed, ate in it, and for going to the bathroom, lets just say magic does the trick. Lily's heart was broken into a million pieces and counting. The sun didn't seem to shine for her anymore. To put it best, Lily was a living corpse. But in the next two hours, Lily would have to will herself to get up, or as her mother said "force would be used if necessary," in order for Lily to attend her father's funeral.

And for the two hours to come, Lily just laid on her bed lifeless with her bloodshot eyes barely opened from crying to hard. When the time came for the Evan's family to leave for the funeral, Lily's mother stormed in her room frustrated to see Lily had not moved from where she had last seen her two hours ago. Lily was awoken from her daze as she witnessed her mother threatening to rip apart the stuffed bear her father had given her. Lily solemnly rose from her bed and began to get dressed, but not before snatching her bear away from her mother.

The funeral was a blur for Lily. Too many people came up to her, to hug her and offer their condolences, for her to remember many faces. The people who talked of her father were few, but everything they said flowed in one ear and out the other. The only words she could recall were the ones her mother shared in front of everyone. Her mother had said that Lily was her husband's pride and joy, and she would always by Daddy's little girl. After the funeral was finally over, Lily was surprised to be greeted by her head master, Albus Dumbledoore.

He didn't have to say anything; his sparkling pale blue eyes conveyed the message that he was sorry for her loss.

"Lily, I know now does not seem the best place or time to say so, but I think I should." Dumbledoore said to Lily.

Lily just eyed him suspiciously and nodded her head to give him permission to continue to his point.

"Since Voldermort's rise to power, a teen wizards/witches hotline called _Hope to Cope_ has been installed so teens can take about the loss of a loved one. The people you would talk to have special training to help those hurt to cope. I know you may not want to call now, but I insist you do before school starts, it really does help. Even if you are not ready to talk, or don't feel like you trust whom you are talking too, you can just have normal conversation, and gain a trust with them. And of course you can use an alias, I am willing to bet most people do. The reason I say this now is because I would not have had another opportunity to give this to you until school starts. Before I leave you must promise me you will at least make one call before returning to Hogwarts."

Lily was not sure what to do. Her thought process was muddled and on the fritz trying to process everything he just informed her of. All she could do was blankly stare at him and agree so she could finally return to the safety and comfort of her bed.

"Yes Professor Dumbledoore."

Dumbledoore, in return to her answer, gave a small smile as he handed over a small white card.

"Good. Goodbye Lily."

"Goodbye Professor Dumbledoore." Lily watched as Dumbledoore walked away. Then she started to read the card in her hand:

A Teen Wizards/Witches Hot-line

**Gives teens the hope to cope**

**With the loss of a loved one**

**1-800-los-love **

Meanwhile…

James Potter waited in the confinements of his room for the return of his father. James was on edge, the question of him being suspended from Hogwarts was still lingering thick in the air. Once James started to open a chocolate frog, he heard the front door open and slammed shut. He listened as his father's gruff footsteps echoed through the hall to his room and rung louder towards ad he approached James' room. Finally the door to James' bedroom was swung open, his wait was over.

"James…First off I want to say how disappointed I am in you for using magic outside of school when you know it is not the rules-" James' father started to say as he walked into James' room.

"Father I-" James interrupted.

"Let me finish." His father cut him off. James nodded in response. "You better thank Merlin that I have friends in high places that have allowed me to get you to slide by under the radar, but you will be doing an act of community service as a repentance for your offense. A hot-line called _Hope to Cope_ is in short of volunteers to help teens that have lost loved ones in this war. So starting next Monday you will report for service. They will teach you what you need to know to guide those poor kids. Who knows, it might just change your outlook on life. Merlin knows you have more privileges then a lot of others do."

James gazed at his father in amazement. He knew his father wasn't really the type to get mad and yell, but he did expect a little more anger from his father. In fact, James had prepared all day for this moment, knowing full well to take whatever criticism his father brutally gave him, but now he saw all that preparing as a waste of time.

"Father, I really am sorry. I should of known better, it's just with Sirius sometimes I get a little ahead of the rules and myself. I promise it will never happen again." James told his father calmly.

James' father seems to be please with his son as his smiled at him. "I know you are sorry son. Let's just put the past behind us. Oh, and on Monday you'll need to arrive at 9 in the morning sharp. I will not tolerate any monkey business when it comes to your community service; so do not drag along Sirius with you or any ones else while we are on the matter. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear." James watched his father leave his room. When he was alone again he let out a big sigh. He did not want to waste his summer talking about depressing matters over the phone. He wanted to enjoy his last summer before his last year in school. He did not want to do the bloody volunteering. He wanted to know why not let people who want to help others do it? To him that made perfect sense, but he knew he had no say on the matter. So he would just have to suck it up and pretend to listen and care for someone else's problems come Monday morning.

_--_

_AN: So tell me what you think? Is it a story worth pursuing? If you are readers for my stories "My Last" and "Flare" I am sorry but I do not know when I will update those. I have had extreme writer's block, and I have lost interest in writing them since my Dad died before the beginning of the school year. The reason I am starting this one is because it hits closer to home, so I feel more connected to pursue it. And if you are a new reader to my collection of stories, please review. All it takes is a minute of your time to let me know your thoughts on the process of the story and how I am doing. Peace everyone, I would like to get out the next chapter in the next two weeks, or less._

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


	2. When Monday Comes

_AN: A special thanks to this next chapter goes out to _**shetlandlace**_ who gave me some pretty good advice. I do hope I find some peace by the time I am ready to wrap this story up but for now, I feel like I have a long way to go before I get there. The flashback that takes place at the beginning of this story is similar to a real experience with my dad and me…RIP in daddy._

_Don't own Harry and the gang, so do not sue I am poor._

**Hope to Cope**

**Chapter Two: When Monday comes**

_It was Christmas break in her 3rd year when Lily sat hunched over at her work desk in her room. The desk's glossy mahogany surface was buried underneath scattered books and papers from her schoolwork. Lily never minded though, her unorganized work was an effective system; she knew where everything was. To organize it would cause chaos; Lily would have no idea where anything was. So in conclusion, Lily was a messy person, but that is how she liked it, and she functioned._

_Lily's eyebrows furrowed as she poured all her concentration into the paper right in front of her. The white feather ink pen in her right hand was scribbling at a fast rate as sentences flowed onto her paper over the topic of how to make a sleeping potion, and for the reasons it was necessary. Five inches was needed and she was only a mere inch and a half away when her father crossed the threshold of her bedroom door. Lily looked up to see her father in a joyous state. His pudgy face was glowing with his rosy cheeks, and his wide grin._

"_Lily?" Her father asked giddily with a hint of mischief in his voice._

"_Yes…" Lily drawled out, waiting for him to continue._

"_As you know your mom and Petunia already left to visit Aunt Marge for the next couple of days…How about we go to the grocery store?" He regarded Lily with a hesitant smile awaiting her answer. He was not sure if she would be thrilled with the idea like she used to be or disapprove. _

_It took Lily a minute to process his question, but once memory lane kicked in her once neutral face broke out into a full fledge grin. She enthusiastically shouted a yes as she grabbed her coat to leave with her Dad. _

_Later that night the two enjoyed one of the most precious treats they received when their other two family members were absent, a nice bowl of Reese's Pieces Cereal with chocolate milk in each other's company. Life could get no sweeter then that._

Lily's body lay crumpled on her bed due to her broken spirit, her broken heart, and her newfound meaningless existence. She latched onto the pillow from behind her head and buried her head in it as her pain consumed her. Her memories seemed so real, as if her father was there with her, right then. How could someone seem so real, be remembered to the very last detail, but be gone? He was supposed to be around until he was old, and Lily was married with kids. He was never supposed to leave her when she was 16. She was still a kid, still a kid who needed her father.

Lily's preoccupied mind took a faint hearing to the conversation buzzing around her.

"It's not healthy for her to still be like this, right Doctor? It has been seven days, and it as if she's been glued to the bed. This is not normal, right? Right?" Mrs. Evans asks the Doctor frantically.

The Doctor analyzed Lily's broken state, processed her condition in his mind, and made a rough sigh before breaking the news to Mrs. Evans. "Lily seems to be suffering a severe form of depression, which should seem normal considering the circumstances. But if this continues for…let's say around two more days, give me a call and will enter her in my psychiatric ward to help her with extensive counseling."

Mrs. Evans puckered her lips after hearing his diagnosis. Her hazel eyes revealed her conflicted nervousness as her pupils dilated under her glassy eyes, but her voice disguised them with an understanding expression on her face and her calm voice agreeing with him.

As Mrs. Evans worried about what the neighbors would think of Petunia if Lily were emitted to a ward as a crazy, she walked the Doctor out.

Lily's muddled mind took in every word spoken, but she could not recall a single word if you asked her to. Lily was lost to the darker part of her mind that Monday morning.

……………………

James let out a loud grunt as he sat in the blue foldable chair that was offered to all the new trainees. Only him of the three trainees seemed to be unenthusiastic to be there. James sat with his two fellow comrades in still silence as they watched the clock above the podium in front of them slowly tick away. They all waited for the big hand to come across the twelve as the little hand was nearly perfectly matched with the number nine. Finally, nine o'clock came, and a new person entered the room.

It was a meekly looking woman standing barely over 5'3. She was a plain looking character carrying three books. Quietly she made her way over to the boys and handed them each a book reading "Training Manuel." She next then headed to the podium and softly said, "Read these, and when you feel confident enough to give it a shot, the room next door to the right is where you will be working. Don't be afraid to answer a phone, granted the most calls we get around here seem to be five to six a day. I guess people are too afraid to speak up now, but there are some that do. I'd say the most time you would need to spend reading these will be about to… 9:45, but you're welcome to start earlier if you like. Your shift will last until three. If you have any questions I will be in the room to the left. Well…good luck, and remember, our goal is to give people the "hope to cope" with their losses." She flashed an uncertain smile before dodging the podium to her office.

The three boys looked at each other then shrugged before engaging in the books before them. James stifled a few laughs through out his reading session; some of the suggestions for helping those who called in seemed to him to be outlandishly ridiculous. A first year at Hogwarts could feed the same lines to someone dealing with the loss of a loved one that they offered in the manual. To him, this program seemed like a bogus operation, just to make the creators of it look caring and sympathetic.

About 20 minutes after nine James watched one of the guys scamper off to the workroom, or the "Healing room" as the referred it to in the manual. James shook his head as he continued to read the suggested advice to help a caller. Ten minutes later, James was the last one left in the room reading. He was attempting to use the 45 minutes he was given to the fullest before it was necessary for him to transition to the "Healing room." Page after page James grew more bored with the contents in the manual he was reading. He took a break to look up to the clock, it had five minutes remaining before he had to leave. Right as he was about to engage into his reading material once again, the workroom's door was forcefully flung open as the heavier of the new trainees heaved before pointing a finger at James.

"Are you James Potter?" The chubby boy questioned with a disapproving tone of voice.

"So what if I am?" James gave the boy a chilled look.

"Someone has requested to talk to you…her name is Stacy." James eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why would someone call and ask for him when he hadn't even started? The only people who knew of his punishment were Peter, Remus, and…**SIRIUS**. James took his fists and beat his head. Why on earth did I tell Sirius, he thought to himself.

That Monday Hope to Cope received more calls in that single day, then they have had the previous month, 93 to be exact. All of the callers turned out to be girl's part of the "James Potter" fan club wishing to have the chance to talk to him. James was highly embarrassed and frustrated about all the attention he received, but in a way he slightly hoped it would get him out of his service. Unfortunately, James' father had other ideas.

…………………………

_AN: Sorry for the late update. The past two weekends I was studying for my beastly AP U.S. history test, but now that is out of the way and I pretty much have 2 weeks of school left, I should be better on my updates. So this chapter is setting the scene up for the next chapter where…Lily will finally make the call. Dun-dun-dun!! Ha ha, well until then._

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


	3. Phone Call

_AN: Read, enjoy, and review!_

Don't own Harry and the gang, so do not sue I am poor.

Hope to Cope

**Chapter Three: Phone Call**

Lily forced herself out of bed on Wednesday morning, not for her own reasons though. That morning she remembered as clear as a bell the doctor's words about sending her to a ward for treatment if she did not get out of bed today. She did not want to go to some weird place, and be forced to talk. She did not want to talk to anyone; she just wished to be left alone. And sadly, she knew the only way that would happen was to force herself to act normal again, as if nothing happened. Lily shuddered at the mere thought of forgetting the worst tragedy in her life to come so far. How could she ever forget her father would never talk to her again, hug her, or comfort her? But just for the time being she knew she would have to push the pain to the back of her mind so she would be left alone; meaning she could not go on reminiscing about her father, it will only make her more likely to reverse back to her depressed state.

After getting out of bed, Lily slowly walked to her bathroom, and got ready for the morning. She brushed her hair for the first time in the past 9 days, and she washed her face and brushed her teeth for the first time since the funeral. She finally looked like her old self, but deep down she knew that person was dead.

When Lily walked into the kitchen, all eyes were on her. Petunia's expression was dark as her nose was wrinkled, her thin, dry lips made an unpleasant upside down "u", and her eyes gave a gruesome glare in Lily's direction. However, Lily's mother looked as if she was in a state of confusion; her lips were puckered like a fish, you could tell she was chewing on her inner right cheek, and when her hazel eyes looked at Lily, they desperately attempted to avoid making eye contact with Lily's muddled emerald eyes.

Lily fought the urge to ignore them, and just grab her breakfast; she implemented herself to release the words "Good Morning" from her lips. When she finally did, she let out a sigh of relief. Petunia's response was nothing unusual; she just stood up from the breakfast table, and left to the living room without saying a word. Lily's mother inclined Lily to take a seat at the table as she prepared her cereal. When she handed it over, she joined Lily at the table, and carefully watched Lily as she ate.

When Lily thought through her plan of returning to normal, she forgot to calculate in the fact she had barely eaten within the past few days, and it was going to be hard to start again. Luck seemed to be on her side though as she was able to push past the queasiness of her stomach after her first three bites, and finish the cereal all the way through. Lily was disappointed when she noticed her mother's expression was not pleased as she assumed it would be.

Sitting in an awkward silence for another five minutes, Lily's mother at last started a conversation. "Lily, I don't know if you remember, but Doctor Reed did a check up on you on Monday, and he said-"

Lily knew where the conversation was going, so she decided to save her mother the trouble, and let her know she was okay. "Mom, I am up though now aren't I? I am better now. I just needed to rest after the shock and all. So do not worry, I am back to normal." Lily faked the best smile she could to convince her mom of the blasphemy she was telling.

"I still think you should go for a visit for a few days, just to make sure." Lily's mother interjected. Lily fought the urge to fight her mother on this, she would just need to be patient and reason with her. If Lily did fight though, she would not win. She never did. According to her mother, "Mom's right 99.99 percent of the time".

"I could do that, but that would be a waste of time on their end and mine. Look at me. I am fine. Why are you worrying just over me? What about Petunia?" Lily was trying to turn the heat from her to Petunia. Even if Petunia was coping fine, Lily knew she defiantly had more problems to be worked out then she did.

"Lily, she was not a living corpse for eight days! That is it, you are going, and that is final! Pack your bags, we are leaving to drop you off in an hour." Lily ran from the room before she bursted into tears. She wept in her room as she used her wand to pack her bag, she knew what her mom said was final, and there was no way out of it. Before she zipped her packed bag she did a quick scan of her room to make sure she had not left anything she would need behind. As her eyes swept along the room, they picked up on something lying on her dresser. As Lily approached it she recognized it as the card Dumbledoore gave her for "**Hope to Cope.**" Lily had found her escape.

Lily rushed downstairs to find her mother waiting for her by the door. "Where is your stuff Lillian Mary?"

"Mom listen to me, lets compromise. If you think I still need help, at least let me do it my way. Here, read this." Lily drew in her breath as she handed over the small card that carried all her hope. She observed her mother's quizzical face when reading the card. There was no way to tell whether the situation was in her favor or not.

Lily's mother sighed before handing the card back over to Lily, "I suppose so, but here are the conditions; You have to call at least 3 times a week, your conversations at minimum must be an hour, and I want to be notified before you call, and when you are finished with your conversation." Lily gave a weak smile at her Mom's answer; it's all she could muster in her state of elation.

Right as Lily was turning around to return to her bedroom, and unpack her things her mother added, "And I want your first call to be now." Still turned around, Lily flashed her mother a thumbs up as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

When Lily entered her room, she threw herself back to her safe haven, her bed. After taking a minute to compose herself, she reached over to the phone next to her bed on her nightstand. When she picked up the receiver there was no dial tone. Lily forgot she had unplugged her phone when…no, it didn't matter why, she just needed to plug it back in, and get the stupid conversation over and done with.

Once Lily plugged it on she brought the little calling card into sight. Slowly she dialed the numbers. She waited until the phone buzzed twice when she heard "Hello this is-" She hung up when one big problem flashed into her mind…what if someone she knew was on the other line? She remembered Dumbldoore's idea of using an alias. She knew what she needed to do, she needed to use a spell to change her voice, and create a new name, that way she knew she would be safe. After she took the time to cast the spell, and came up with the name "Amy Kirkle." The name was random, but it would do.

She was ready once again, to make the call. The phone rang after she dialed, and her breath hitched when she heard. "Hi this is Tyler Kingswood from Hope to Cope, helping those who have lost ones they have loved, may I ask who is calling?"

"Amy…Amy Kirkle."

……………………………………

James was asked not to return to his job on Tuesday so the problem with the massive amount of girls calling would be worked out. But all was clear for him to return the next day. The solution to the problem, of course suggested by James's father, was to no longer have James work there, but instead "Tyler Kingswood." Who of course was James.

James was disappointed to waste another day by getting up before noon; he thought he was going to be let off the hook. But like Monday he once again got up at eight to be at work before nine. When he walked into the "Healing room," his two other fellow trainees were there. And in that moment, he learned it would probably be smart to learn their names since he would be stuck working there until school started up again in three weeks. But on the other hand, he could learn their names later because at that moment they were not giving off a friendly vibe as they both glared at him.

Spotting an open seat furthest away from them, he quickly made his way over there. Right as he was about to sit down, a lady, who he recognized from the orientation on Monday, walked through the door. When she was standing in front of James she quickly whispered about the arrangements that were made so he could still stay there. James just nodded her head as he was told for the billionth time what was going to happen. All of the day before James's father drilled the rules and restrictions into James's head while making sure James understood this was his last chance before his father would need to resort to do something drastic. The most import rule of all for James to keep working there was for him to keep up his secret idenity with a fake name, and by changing his voice.

When the meekly looking women finished, she gave James a quick nod of the head before shuffling to her office. James whipped out his wand from his back pocket and muttered a spell. He sat down, and just waited for three o'clock to come. Around ten, the first ring of the day came in, and the pudgy boy greedily took dibs on the first phone call. After answering, the shield of silence engulfed his two by two space to give his conversation privacy.

James observed the boy rather intently, especially his facial features. He was trying to figure out how the boy felt after someone just poured his or her heart out to him. When in deep thought, he heard another phone ring. James knew the other boy was still left available, so he chose to dismiss the call. He turned around to see the other boy pick up the phone, and watched the shield of silence shoot up, but just as soon as it came up, it went back down again. The boy hung up the phone. James gave him a quizzical glance; in response the other boy said they hung up.

Five minutes later, the phones were ringing again. James did not look forward to making conversation with someone he did not know, and he knew he would be the worst person to advise him or her on dealing with his or her loss. But somewhere, deep down, he felt obligated to at least make an effort to try. After all, he had been fortunate to still have his family and friends who he loved very much. And who knew? Maybe it would kill some time for him.

James's shaky hand picked up the phone, and he brought it to his mouth and ear and said the trademark line, "Hi this is Tyler Kingswood from Hope to Cope, helping those who have lost ones they have loved, may I ask who is calling?" James was about to laugh at the sound of his deeper voice when he heard a voice from the other end of the line, "Amy...Amy Kirkle"

_AN: Am I not awesome for updating this so soon, and making it longer then usual? Not much commentary today, I am just hoping to get out at least 2 more chapters before I leave for Europe for three weeks. Just so you guys know. Let me know what you think on the story development, I love reviewer's insights!_

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


	4. Conversation

AN: Read, enjoy, and review

_AN: Read, enjoy, and review!_

Don't own Harry and the gang, so do not sue I am poor.

Hope to Cope

Chapter Four: Conversation

"First off I want to say, I don't need help and I don't want to talk about it. I am only doing this out of force from my mother. So, I guess the only thing to say is we talk about ordinary stuff…" Lily stated calmly. She held her breath while waiting for Tyler's response.

"Fine with me." Lily enjoyed his response, sweet and to the point. "So…what do you want to talk about?" He asked in a low tenor voice. When he asked this, Lily had to think carefully for how she would respond. She could not let anything slip that could reveal her identity incase by some chance this boy went to Hogwarts; even though she doubted he did because she did not recognize his name. Within a few seconds a topic that could lead her to be any teen in the wizarding world popped in her mind.

"How about each others likes and dislikes, that is simple enough right?" Her eagerness peeked at the end of the question. She was a little intrigued about this Tyler boy who was on the other end of the line, he sounded mature enough to be of age, but not enough to seem old.

"I guess so." Her eagerness quickly died as soon as it was initiated, could he not be a little less rude, or un-talkative, Lily thought. Not that she really wanted to talk in the first place, but it was his job to, was it not?

"Okay, I will go first. I like futbol, cats, and drawing." Silence was shared on both ends for the next few seconds. "Are you not going to share your likes now?" Lily asked in a huff.

"I always thought you were supposed to share your like and dislikes, then the other person goes." Tyler said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess we can do it that way." Lily spat out a little irritated. This boy sure was not very good at his job, or so it seemed. "Well I am not very fond of school work or flying. Oh, I almost forgot to add quidditch."

"What?!" Tyler said in an uproar. "Now school work I can understand, but how on earth can you not like flying or quidditch? Just what kind of witch are you??"

"A rare one." She wittily responded. "Ha, you know your reaction reminded me of someone who I know." Lily did not mean to say what she was thinking out loud.

"Oh, and who is this charming fellow?" Tyler chided. Lily snorted the second after he said charming. It was almost weird to think, this was the first time she had thought about James in a while, and she did not want to think of him a second longer.

"No one special." Lily looked over to her alarm clock, only about five minutes had passed. She groaned thinking how she would have to spend another 55 on the phone with this…she didn't even know how to describe him. "Okay buster, now it is your turn."

"Well obviously you know I am going to say I like quidditch, flying, and…pulling pranks."

"How mature…" Lily muttered incoherently over receiver.

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said, how surprising." Lily emphasized on her sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, my dislikes are school work, school, and detention." Lily noted how they we are school related, in the least bit, she was curious to where he went to school. But she knew if she would ask the question, he would only do the same in return.

"Okay, now what?" Tyler asked Lily.

"I don't know. That's the only thing I could think about to talk about really."

"Well, how about family, that is an easy one." Lily's heart sopped. This whole time she had conversed with this boy she has forgotten about her Dad, time had disappeared from her mind. But all of a sudden it was catching back up to her: Last week, the funeral, crying, living in bed…it was all too much. Lily quickly hung up the phone on the receiver and cradled her body in a ball. She let the darkness seeping from the back corners of her mind take over as tears spilled onto her pillow.

………………………………………

"First off I want to say, I don't need help and I don't want to talk about it. I am only doing this out of force from my mother. So, I guess the only thing to say is we talk about ordinary stuff…" Amy stated calmly from the opposite line of the phone. James felt a wave of relief engulf his body, this would be easier then he thought. No weepy girl moping over her loss, just casual conversation to pass by time, he could live with that.

"Fine with me." He responded. He did not want to give the girl the hint of his satisfaction with the situation. "So…what do you want to talk about?" James asked her casually. But when he did so, he knew he would have to choose his answers carefully so he would not give his true identity away. But he doubted this girl went to Hogwarts and knew him, after all he knew just about every girl in school, and was positive this girls name had never crossed him mind until now.

"How about each others likes and dislikes, that is simple enough right?" James scoffed at the idea. How childish, he thought to himself. But whatever, time was passing and he wasn't occupied with boredom and silence. What did he have to lose?

"I guess so." He drawled.

"Okay, I will go first. I like futbol, cats, and drawing." Futbol? James thought to himself. Isn't that a muggle sport? But it is coming a little more popular in the wizarding world, he told himself. And at least that sounds better then cats and drawing, how girly. James patiently waited for her to continue, but he was only greeted with silence.

"Are you not going to share your likes now?" He finally heard her say.

"I always thought you were supposed to share your like and dislikes, then the other person goes." James informed Amy innocently.

"Well, I guess we can do it that way." Amy griped, "Well I am not very fond of school work or flying. Oh, I almost forgot to add quidditch."

"What?!" James questioned in an uproar. "Now school work I can understand, but how on earth can you not like flying or quidditch? Just what kind of witch are you??" James thought he could only come across one girl in the whole universe like this, Lily Evans. Boy did he learn he was wrong.

"A rare one." She wittily responded. "Ha, you know your reaction reminded me of someone who I know." James smiled. At least he wasn't the only one that was trying to knock some sense into this silly girl's head.

"Oh, and who is this charming fellow?" James chided. He heard Amy snort on the line right at the end of his question.

"No one special," was her answer. He was a bit disappointed to not her the name, but he didn't mind that much. After all, this girl was a stranger to him; it is not like he would know the guy anyway. "Okay buster, now it is your turn."

"Well obviously you know I am going to say I like quidditch, flying, and…pulling pranks." James said with pride. Quidditch to him was life, right up with girls. Basically, you could call it a tie. But he could not say that girls were one of his likes. That could imply he was hitting on her. Which he most definitely was not. Flying of course corresponded with quidditch so it made sense for him to say that, and pranks… no question was that a past time favorite for him with his fellow maurderers.

James heard Amy muttered something, but he could not make it out. Even though he assumed it was not friendly, he said, "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"I said, how surprising." James stifled a laugh from the Amy's overdramatic entailment of sarcasm in her last statement.

"Anyways, my dislikes are school work, school, and detention." James continued. Obviously he did not like school. Well not necessarily, that part of school he did not like, however he thoroughly enjoyed company with his friends and lovely ladies, pranks pulled on slimy slytherins, and of course, playing quidditch.

"Okay, now what?" James asked, wondering what was next to be conversed.

"I don't know. That's the only thing I could think about to talk about really." She honestly replied.

"Well, how about family, that is an easy one." James said without thinking. This whole time he forgot what the point of the program, and what the call was for. Right before he could open his mouth to apologize he heard the dial tone. He mentally berated himself for his stupidity. He felt like a complete jackass.

………………………………………………

_AN: Sorry this update was later then I expected, but never late then ever! Hope you guys enjoyed! _

_Gr33nJ3w3lRain_


	5. Pick Your Head Up

_AN: Yeah, have not updated in a year. I don't know what else to say other than, enjoy!_

_Don't own Harry and the gang, so do not sue I am poor._

**Hope to Cope**

**Chapter Five: Pick your head up**

Lily's mother stood outside of Lily's room with a hand over heart, and her head cocked down. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders as she listened to the heart wrenching sobs emitted by her youngest daughter. It broke her heart seeing what a devastating blow it was for Lily to lose her father. Of course she was grieving too, but she was of a different type, a stronger mold that was made better for holding herself together. She had no choice. She had to be a boulder for her kids. She could not grieve out in the open with them, only in secluded moments when she had the necessary urge to discreet her own hurt and pain over the loss of her husband, the love of her life.

As much as it pained her to do so, she knew it was necessary to interfere again. She could not let her daughter's sorrow let her slip into a self-destructive depression. She had to make her daughter get back on the phone. She needed to talk. If she could not unfold her feelings to her own mother, this was the next best thing. The psychiatric ward was never really option, only a threat to get her daughter to pull herself out of her funk. Lily's mother drew in a deep breath to give her strength before entering her daughter's room.

"Lily…you promised me one full hour, sixty minutes total. By my watch…" Mrs. Evans glanced down to the watch on her arm, " You still owe me 52 more minutes. Unless you want me to call the doctor, I suggest you pick up the phone and dial again. I know this must be painful, but it will make you feel better in the long run, just trust me."

Lily heard her mother through the darkness in her mind. She was trapped in the cold and dark place of heartache, but her mother's soft voice calling to her was like a white light shining at the end of the tunnel. She was being brought back to reality. Even though her mother saved her for that moment, she resented the consequences of leaving. She was being harped again to get back on the phone. Could she never get a break?

Her dad just died and she wanted to be alone and grieve. But no, her mother had to push. All she seemed to want was for Lily to be normal and pretend everything was fine. But that was just the thing. She was not fine. From Lily's own observations her mom seemed fine and Petunia seemed fine. That is because they did not care much about him in the first place.

When awakening from her trance and wiping her tear stained cheeks on her pillow, Lily shot her mother a nasty glare before picking up the phone again. She waved the phone in the air at her mother, signaling for her to go now. She wanted nothing else to do with her. Once her figure left the frame of Lily's doorway, Lily punched the redial button on the phone.

"Hello this is Berry Moore from Hope to Cope, helping those who have lost ones they have loved. You can either choose to remain nameless or you can give me your name. Whichever will make you more comfortable." Berry offered in a smooth voice.

"Hi, umm…my name is Amy…Wrinkle. Oh, I mean Kirkle! Yes, Amy Kirkle." Lily was caught of guard; she automatically assumed she would be talking with Tyler again. Hearing Berry's voice when he answered she was surprised to note she was disappointed. Which was hard to believe after what a jerk Tyler gave the impression to be after the few spare minutes they spent chatting. But overall she concluded she was already talking to Tyler, no point in repeating the whole I don't want to really talk about feelings process again. Tyler seemed to understand, so she saw no point in replacing him. Her mind was officially made up; she was going to ask to talk with Tyler.

"I called a few minutes ago and was talking with Tyler but then our connection went bad, could I possibly speak with him again?" Lily asked as sweetly as possible, hoping she was not going to disappoint the boy who answered.

"Oh, uh, of course you can. Let me get him for you."

"Thank you."

…………………………..

With the dial tone echoing in his ear as a reminder of what a major prick he was, James quickly jammed the phone back on the receiver. How could he of been so careless? Not that he cared about the chick or anything, but still, he wanted to be sensitive enough about the rough subject of losing someone you loved. He imagined it could not be easy, he had no idea how he would feel if he lost his mum or dad. If was horrific even just to think about it.

He silently promised to himself to really try his best to be extremely cautious in what he was saying, he did not want to screw another time to pour salt in someone else's wounds. He ventured the best way to keep his promise was to more thoroughly review the "Training Manuel's" section on Wise Words to Say.

While intently reading the word for word directions, the ringing began. James ignored it and concentrated on his reading, he knew Berry was itching to answer the next call anyway.

"Hey Tyler, it is for you." James cocked his head in Berry's direction and saw the cone of silence dissipating once again into thin air in a blink of the eye. James' eyebrows furrowed. He was puzzled as to who would be calling for him. He lied to his mates and told them all he switched jobs so they could have no clue he was under the alias if Tyler Kingswood. So it could not be them.

James knew this mystery could all be over with if he just answered the bloody phone instead of pondering over it. He grabbed the phone from Berry and took it to his own area. "Hello." He answered when he was sitting in his own cone, waiting for the voice at the end of the other line.

"Hello Tyler. Miss me?" James recognized this voice to belong to the girl he was talking with not to long ago. Amy…Kirks was it? He could no remember for the life of him. But he was overjoyed for her calling back; he wanted to apologize for his thoughtless words from before. However he did not think his source of happiness only came for that fact, for someone reason he was thinking it came from something else…but no, he was sure, 100% sure it was only for that reason. Well, possibly.


End file.
